Families and love collide!
by twilightgirl4life
Summary: Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Platt have been going out for four years. The families have not met yet, Well it's time for them to meet. Will the two most misunderstood children in the family Jasper Cullen and Alice Platt find love? AH and rated T review?
1. The meeting

Best Friends in Black

Alice Cullen was new at Forks High school. Everyone's staring she thought to herself, but they weren't staring because she was new, but because of

her clothes. Alice was not a normal High school girl. She wore all black and purple. She walked into First period English with a frown on her face. It was a frown that was always on her face, never a smile. The teacher took one look at her and shook her head. Mrs. Letterman as Alice later found out the scowling teacher's

name was, seated her next to a chatty girl who wanted nothing to do with Alice. Her name was Maria Sanchez. Alice quickly turned away and listened to the boring teacher talk about nouns. The bell rang and Alice bolted out of the room. Her next class was gym. Alice loved Gym and it passed by uneventful. Alice next had art which she was also amazing at. Alice had a talent. A special talent that she sometimes needed to draw when she was having a vision. See Alice was physic. Art went by quickly as well. Then lunch. She ordered a Caesar Salad and a Lemonade. She ate at a table in the corner. She noticed a boy in the corner with his head stuck in some book. He would look up every once in a while to take a sip of his coke. Alice couldn't see his face though, but his clothes said enough. He was like her, lonely. The bell rang and the mysterious boy was out of the lunchroom before she could even get her bag off the floor. She had History with

Mr. Meyer next. She was very good at History. Besides art it was her favorite

( and best) subject. She came in and the teacher greeted her warmly. She knew this would be a good class. He told her to take a seat in the back next to the same boy from lunch who has his face buried in the same book. When she got closer she

figured out the book was one of her favorites The Diary of a Civil War Veteran

By: Stephie Lockheart my favorite author. The chair squeaked alerting the boy of her presence. He looked up from his book and Alice was met with the most bizarre pair of blue eyes. They were like a sky blue mixed with ocean blue. Beautiful. He smiled when he saw my attire A.K.A. Clothes. He knew Alice was like him, some people call them goth, but there either lonely or depressed. In Alice's case it's a mixture of both. Her mom left her when she was born and her father gave her to Alice's mom's sister Esme. Esme was a kind and caring woman, but very happy. Before Alice's father gave Alice away, she was a very happy pixie. ( as some used to call her, for she looked like a pixie back then) She got to know her cousins Rosalie and Edward. Rosalie didn't like Alice at first because of her styling choices, but soon warmed up to Alice after she figured out Alice was a good soul to those she loved. Edward and her were friends immediately. Edward was like Alice. Goth as they called it. Edward had a gift as well. He could read minds. It was pretty cool. Jasper has a story as well. He was in the foster care system since age 5. His father was abusive. He had never hit Jasper, but the same can not be said for Helen, Jasper's mother. She was beaten daily until one day Helen was murdered by Dave, Jasper's biological father. Knowing he would be going to jail he beat Jasper to an almost death and shot himself. The police were notified and Jasper has been in the foster care system care system ever since. He was adopted by the Cullens. Carlisle, Bella, and Emmett., the father who now lived in a how just outside of Forks and is a doctor at Forks Hospital. Bella was like Jasper though. That's how he got to be such good friends with his adopted sister. He's lived with them ever since. Now they are both 18. Back to History with Mr. Meyer. The boy smiled warmly at her and motioned for her to sit with him. She sat down and pulled out the same book Jasper had been reading and started reading where she had left off. Jasper smiled and continued reading through the whole lesson. Mr. Meyer allowed it because Jasper and Alice were both in advanced placement classes in History, but because there was only them and a girl named Angela Weber in the advanced placement class they were allowed to just read and Mr. Meyer gave them harder homework to do at night. The bell rang and the boy was gone before she could look up again. Weird Alice thought to herself as she went to Geometry and them home.

Alice's POV

I walked in and saw that I had beaten Edward and Rose home. Edward owned a Silver Volvo, Rose owned a Red convertible, and my baby was a 2006 black convertible mustang. I loved my car more than I loved my old dog mickey. How I miss that dog. Anyways Edward just got in and glared at me and I just stuck my tongue out at him. He went straight to his piano. He started playing an unfamiliar

tune. It was lighter than all of the others he played in the passed, almost like a lullaby. I went upstairs to watch my brother play. I smiled and thought to Edward" Whose the girl Eddie" Edward turned and said" Isabella Swan" Wow I thought to myself "I never thought he would give me an answer" I shrugged and went downstairs just as Rosalie walked in with her boyfriend of 4 years Emmett. He waved to me and I nodded in response. I quickly ran to my room to give them the privacy they deserve.

*45 minutes later*

" Alice" Esme called. I quickly put my book down and made my way to Esme.

She looked very happy for some reason unknown to me. She began to speak.

" Alice, the Cullens are coming to dinner tonight so we can meet Emmett's family, can you believe Rose and Emmett have been dating for 4 years and we haven't met Emmett's family yet." I smiled and nodded. I didn't really know Emmett since I just moved to Forks.

Jasper's POV

*Same time as when Alice's POV ended *

" Jasper can you come down here for a minute" Carlisle called to me. I had been deep in thought until he had called. " Coming Carlisle" I informed him.

I made my way to where he was standing. " We are going to the Platts house to meet Rosalie's family." He said Well goody I have to be good to everyone and that means don't bring your IPOD, books, and change into appropriate clothes, meaning no black or green. Well he didn't say anything so I'll just keep my clothes from right now on. " Come on Jasper it's time to go" My adopted sister and best friend Bella called from downstairs. Bella was a lot like me. She wore the same clothes, listened to the same music, and likes to read too. Even though she's only 17 she's pretty cool. I told Carlisle I was going to follow him in my car. Aw my car. I own a Silver Chevrolet Camaro Chroma. It's my baby. Yeah I know that sounds weird but come on you gotta love the Camaro. I got my keys and was in my car and on the rode. We pulled up to the Platt house or I should mansion. This joint was huge. The outside had a bizarre look to it. Charlie knocked on the door and a motherly looking figure opened the door. She had caramel hair and brown eyes. I saw Carlisle staring at her. Wow Carlisle never stares at women. He has plenty of offers at the hospital from young single nurses, but he's turned them all down. I'm happy for Carlisle he deserves it. I saw the boy Edward from Gym looking at Bella , and Bella looking back. Wow that's weird. I didn't know Bella had a thing for Edward Cullen. Esme Platt invited us in while still staring at Carlisle. I walked in and saw that the inside of the house was just as brilliant as the outside. Esme gave us a tour and she came to the last door on the left on the third floor. She opened it to reveal the cute girl from my History class. She had a glazed look in her eyes and was drawing something on a sketch pad. I felt her emotions. She was disappointed in herself and lonely. Hmm. Oh I should explain my gift. I'm an empath. Her room was similar to mine and Bella's. The walls were black and a dark purple the bed the same and paramore, evanescence, and slip knot posters covered the walls. My favorite bands as well. Alice noticed us staring and slammed the door in our faces. Esme looked at us. Her emotions were sad and a hint of regret. She quickly apologized to us as we made our way downstairs to her kitchen and sat there in silence until she announced that it was time for dinner. I looked over at Edward and said " Hey man who's the girl in the room upstairs" He looked at me and said " My cousin Alice from Mississippi" Or in my head known as the cutie in school. The face had a name. Alice. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl I thought to myself myself. Edward looked at me weirdly. Hm whats up with him he hasn't spoken to me a day in my life weird.

APOV

Wow I can't believe Esme let them spy on me like that. I think I hurt Esme's feelings. The sketch I was drawing when Esme came In was her crying to that Carlisle dude that she tries to make me like her, but she thinks I don't like her. I love Esme, she's awesome, and I am truly grateful for everything she has done for me. I'll go talk to her.

" Esme can I come in" I said quietly. I heard a mumbled yes and what I saw when I entered brought tears to my eyes. Esme was sitting there on her floor with doctor Carlisle Cullen. Her face was red with tears. Dr. Cullen figured it was time to let me talk with Esme, so he quickly mumbled a goodbye to Esme and nodded to me as he exited the room. I could tell he didn't like me. Probably due to how I hurt Esme. I think he likes her and she likes him. I don't think, I know. I had a vision.

I sat down next to Esme and she just started talking. She said she hoped I felt welcome and sorry if she had upset me. I reassured it was just because I was in the middle of a very sad vision. It was the scene That I walked into. Carlisle holding Esme while she cried. It was sad and sweet at the same time. They both deserve each other. From what Rosalie told me the doctor was kind and compassionate. He has never had a wife and he adopted all of the children from either abusive homes or neglected families. He was really sweet to do that for all of those kids. As was Esme. See our mother of sorts wasn't always the woman we know now. When Esme was 18 she was married off by her parents. Her parents pick a reasonable( or so they thought)and wealthy man named Charles Evenson. The first couple months of there marriage were complete bliss , but after that it was like hell for Esme. He used to beat her every night until she finally alerted the police when he had murdered there first and only son. Now Esme is unable to carry children. So she adopted. First was Edward, then Rosalie, and now me. I woke out of my little spaced out thing to find Esme getting up. She motioned for me to follow then said dinner was almost done. I sat down and greeted everyone with an affectionate smile. I looked at Jasper as he started talking to Bella, I think that was her name quietly. He looked over at me and smiled. I was so caught up in his eyes that I didn't see him walk over. He sat down next to me on the floor cross-legged. He turned his IPOD on and gave me a headphone. I smiled and took it.

JPOV

" Hey Bells" I said to Bella. She nodded in response.

" What's wrong" I asked She turned around and started just talking about how she liked Edward Cullen and he is oblivious. I saw Edward frown from across the room and I don't know why. Hm. Does he have like super hearing or something? Whatever, I don't care. I have bigger problems. I looked over at Bella. " Bells are you okay, why are you talking about Cullen anyways you have never said two words to the guy" She looked at me hurt clear in her eyes. " I talked to him all biology class when he got switched to my advanced placement class. I like him he understands me. He understands what we are going through Jazz. Please trust the guy" I looked at her and nodded. She smiled and quickly while no one else was looking hugged me. I smiled and we stopped hugging as Esme came into the room with Carlisle in tow. I smiled at them both and Carlisle stood there shocked while Esme smiled back.

I nodded at her and she said " Dinner's on the table" We all went to the dining room and saw a feast layed out before us. Steaks, corn on the cob, mashed potato's, steak fries, salad, and carrots. Yummy. We all sat down and us Cullen's began to dig in before we noticed the Platt's not eating. They were looking at us all funny. Esme finally spoke while frowning at Carlisle" We like to say grace" Our mouths formed O's and we quickly apologized. Esme said grace and we finally started to eat. I noticed that Esme and Carlisle didn't talk at all to each other during dinner. That made me frown. Could the grace thing have been a deal breaker. I noticed on my right Edward frowned. What is wrong with that kid.

Suddenly Alice froze. She couldn't move. Carlisle got up from his chair at the head of the table and went to go check her pulse. Esme,Edward,and Rosalie were perfectly calm. They were watching Carlisle as if he was a lunatic. My siblings and I were watching them as if they were crazy. Suddenly Alice woke up as if you could say that. Carlisle looked at her and spoke in his doctor voice " Alice are you okay" She nodded slightly dazed. Then she looked a Esme. " The grace thing can not be a deal breaker for you two they can learn" Esme nodded and Carlisle returned to the head of the table looking at Alice every five minutes. Finally dinner was over and Esme and Carlisle cleared away the dishes. Alice went to talk to Edward and then came over to me. " Do you like movies" She asked randomly.

"It depends on the movie" I said smiling down at her. She blushed. She whispered in my ear " I like the ones where you get to jump in the guys arms because your so scared. " My eyes widened. Did she like me or was she sending mix signals. Hm something to think about. Then she walked away to talk to Edward.

**APOV**

When I walked over to Edward he gave me the look. " What Edward" I thought to him. He looked at me and whispered " Stop sending the guy mixed signals" I looked over at him and thought " I'm not sending him mixed signals" Then I walked up to my room. Why would Edward think I'm sending the kid mixed signals? I'm not. I'm just talking to him, Or was I? That's something to think about.

I walked down to check my email. Only one. From Cynthia. Oh Cynthia is my sister who is now in the foster care system.

_Dear Ali,_

_Hey sister whats up. Boy do I have stories to tell, but they can wait. I miss you so much it's not even funny. How's life with Aunty Esme? I want to here all about it. I miss you sooooo much_

_Love _

_Cyn _

_P.S. Did you meet a guy wait of course not this is you we are talking about_

Good Old Cynthia always knows how to brighten my day up. What should I tell her, I really like a guy but I'm sending him mixed signals and he doesn't like to talk. No I will tell Cyn that I like a guy but he's different.

**Dear Cyn,**

**I miss you kid. How's The Dawsons. Last time we talked you said they sucked.**

**Has that changed? Probably you change your mind more than a 5 year old at a restaurant. Haha. Anyways there is a guy for once. Wow shocked right yeah me to. He is different though like me. I think he's shy. He's Rosalie's boyfriend's adopted brother. What a mouthful I know. His names Jasper. He has a Southern accent when he talks. Only a little bit though. He has honey blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. As far as I can tell his favorite colors are Black and Green. He brings his book everywhere. I've only known the guy 1 day and I already like him. That's bad real bad Cyn. Enough about me, how about u. Any boy problems in Cynthia world. Email me when you have a chance.**

**Love Always,**

**Ali**

Just thinking about Cynthia has brought tears to my eyes. I miss her so much. There is only a 2 year age difference between us. I then heard a knock on my door. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and walked over to the door. Esme was there. "Alice our guests are leaving." I looked at her and nodded " Okay Esme I'll be down in a second" She nodded and walked downstairs. I walked downstairs to find the Cullens standing in the doorway waiting to say goodbye. I waved bye to everyone and gave a very subtle wink to Jasper which he returned. They walked out the door and left and I went to go watch t.v.

** JPOV**

We all walked out the door and got into our cars. I turned on slipknot and rocked out in my car. We got home and Emmett turned on baseball. Mariners versus RedSox. Oh God another loss for the Mariners. Even I follow baseball. We Cullens play baseball all the time. We love to play. I walked over to Carlisle and asked him if we could invite the Platts to a game. We are going to play tomorrow in our clearing in the back of our house. He agreed rather happily and ran to go call Esme and I mean ran. He's in love with a woman he just met. He deserves it though. I smiled thinking that I would see Alice tomorrow. I went up to my room and opened my email up. I got one from that Maria Sanchez who has a crush on me. The same old stuff. Wanna go out to dinner,come study with me, go see a movie. I deleted the email and saw one from someone called used2bpixie. I opened the email and saw this.

_(The Email)_

_Dear Jasper,_

_Hey, It's me Alice. I know you wouldn't have been able to figure that out because of my email address. I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the library with me tomorrow at noon before the baseball game. Email me back._

_Sincerely,_

_Alice _

Oh wow. What should I say. I mean of course I want to but what does this mean, does she actually like me? No probably not. She just wants to be friendly that's all getting to know her sister's boyfriend's family. She's probably talking to Bella about music and Carlisle about medicine. Sure.

**(Jasper's Email Back To Alice)**

**Dear Alice,**

**Sure I would like to go with you. I'll pick you up at 11:45 tomorrow afternoon.**

**Sincerely **

**Jasper at Rock10102 **

**APOV **

I just finished checking my email and got one from Jasper saying that he would go to the library with me. Good I can get to know him and see if he is one of those wannabe goth people that just like the colors. Gosh I hate people like that. I have a reason for me being the way I am. I turned off my laptop and went downstairs to Esme who was in pajamas with Rosalie hooking up the D.V.D. Player to the flat screen. Rosalie waved me and told me to get my pajamas on. I picked out my black and pink pajamas. Rosalie was wearing pink shorts and a pink t shirt. Esme was wearing a brown set. We decided to watch Eclipse. ( Lol) he human boy falls in love with a vampire girl and a female werewolf is in love with the human boy. We all fell asleep and I was dreaming of Jasper. In the dream we were sitting in a field. We looked different and older than we do now. There was a blonde haired boy and a black haired girl. The girl had Jasper's eyes and the boy had mine. I woke up as my alarm clock started ringing. Oh Boy.

** JPOV**

I woke up at 11:00 and jumped in the shower. I looked in my closet for what seemed like hours and decided on black jeans and an ACDC shirt. I looked at my watch 11:30. okay stay cool you have to leave now if you want to make it to Alice's at 11:45. I waved bye to Bella and Emmett and jumped in my car. I was going over the speed limit for sure. I looked at my watch as I drove into Alice's driveway. 11:43. Okay good just in time. I waited in my car for a minute. When the clock said 11:44 I got out and knocked on the door and waited anxiously for that beautiful goth girl.


	2. The library and unexpected happening

** APOV**

I woke up and decided to jump in the shower. I looked in my closet for the longest time and decided on a black pair of skinny jeans and a black a white strapless shirt. I picked up my favorite black sweatshirt to match and my black knee high converse. My accessories are a nice pair of black heart earrings and a black pair of dog tags. I went up to my mirror and put on some eye liner and black eyeshadow. I got my black purse and was out of my room at 11:42. I smiled at Esme and she looked at me, question clear in her eyes. " I'm going to the library with Jasper today" She smiled and nodded " Have fun dear" " Thanks Esme" I went into the fridge and got a doctor pepper. Esme looked at me " How bout breakfast Alice" I blushed " I'm in a hurry he's going to be here in a minute" She nodded " okay then I'm glad you children are getting along" I smiled. If she only knew. Just as I was opening my can there was a knock at the door. Esme went up to answer it. I heard her greet our guest and I heard that Southern accent that I have grown to love. Esme walked back into the kitchen and I finally noticed what she is wearing. A gray pencil skirt and a gray shirt. She had a heart watch and heart earrings. There was a gray flower in her hair. I looked at her suspiciously. " I have a date this afternoon" I smiled " With whom" I asked and she blushed and said " Carlisle Cullen" I smiled again and Jasper laughed from in the other room. "Okay Esme have fun on your date" I smiled as I walked into the living room.

" hi Alice are you ready to go" I nodded and he opened the door for me. We walked out to his car and he opened the car door for me and then went to his own. We drove to the library in silence. We got there and before I could open my door he was there. I smiled as he held his hand to help me out of his car.

We walked into the library and I went straight to the fiction section while Jasper went to the history section. I found a book that looked promising and went to go to the history section with Jasper. I found a book about 1920's insane asylum's and it was about a young girl who claimed to be able to shape shift, but she wouldn't do it in front the people. Hm Interesting. I looked over at Jasper and noticed that he was interested in a Civil War novel. I smiled. I am also interested in the Civil War. He noticed me staring and looked over. I blushed and looked back over at the stacks. When we were finished with the books we checked put. Jasper spoke as we were getting in the car. " Do you wanna go get some lunch" I looked at my watch 2:30. I nodded and we got into the car. He put on the radio and slipknot Before I Forget blasted through the speakers. I didn't notice but Jasper was singing along with me. I smiled and sang the chorus. We got to T.G.I. Fridays. Oh Yum. We got seated and I chose french onion soup and a lemonade. Jasper chose a burger and a coke. We ate quietly. He spoke" We should do this again sometimes" I nodded and spoke " Your making it sound like your going to run to the bathroom and ditch me" He smiled and laughed " Of course not darlin" wow stop the presses he just called me darlin. It doesn't mean anything right. He noticed I wasn't talking " You okay Alice" I nodded and continued to eat. He looked away as the door opened and Bella and Edward walked in hand and hand. I swear my jaw was on the floor. Bella saw us and winked at Jasper. If Edward saw I was here with Jasper he would get the wrong idea. They sat down at a near by table. Jasper and I got the check shortly after. I reached to grab it but he was quicker. He slipped some money in and gave it back to the waitress. The waitress smiled flirtatiously and said "Is there anything else I can get for you sir" He shook his head " No mam"

He left a tip and we left. On the way back to my house I couldn't help but say" Do you wanna come over my house" I didn't want this to end. He looked at me and said " I would be honored" I threw my head back and laughed.

** JPOV**

" I would be honored" I said making a fool of myself. She apparently thought it was funny because she threw her head back and laughed. I smiled and we got to her house. I parked my car and Alice said " Esme still isn't home hm"

I laughed. Alice unlocked the door and put her purse on the dining room table. " What do you wanna do" She suddenly asked. " Um I don't know what do you wanna do" she glared at me and I laughed " Wanna watch a movie" She nodded " Sure" I smiled " okay what do you wanna watch" She rolled her eyes " 27 Dresses" I looked at her weirdly. She smiled and laughed " Please Jazz pretty please" She called me Jazz only Bella calls me Jazz, but I'm okay with that. Oh she was expecting an answer " Okay fine you win" She started clapping and went to turn the movie on. While we were watching it I noticed a different side of Alice. The fun, perky, and young side. When the movie was over I noticed Alice had fallen asleep in my arms. When Esme came back with Carlisle in tow I woke Alice up. Bella,Edward,Rosalie, and Emmett came in shortly after. It was time to play baseball. Alice was excited. Carlisle passed out the uniforms for the Platt's. We had uniforms so he got them uniforms too. They all had there first names on them. Alice came down looking as cute as ever with her uniform on. She ran over to my side and said " What are the teams?" I repeated the question to Carlisle who said " Cullen's versus Platt's." I smiled. Victory for us. We've been playing for ever. Behind me Alice stiffened. She stopped moving again. Edward smiled as Alice came back to us as you could call it. I moved quickly to her side. " Are you okay darlin" She nodded and then smiled.

_(At the clearing still JPOV)_

The Cullen's were up first. Great let's get some runs in and then play a little easier. That was the game plan. Carlisle figured Esme had never played sports with the children so the didn't really know how to play. Emmett was up first, then,Carlisle,then me, and finally Bella. She had a swing so we always put her up last. Alice was pitching and Esme was catching. Edward and Rosalie were on the bases. Hm interesting set up. Alice threw the first pitch. Shit a fastball. Oh crap. Maybe we were wrong. Maybe they can play. Alice pitched a perfect strike which Emmett hit and Rosalie caught. Bella shifted uncomfortably next to me. Carlisle was up next. He got to second base. My turn. I got up to bat and let the first two pitches go, what I always do. The third I hit into outfield and I made it to third. Carlisle got home. One for us. Bella was up. She hit it straight to Alice. Emmett was up again and then there was three outs. Alice was up first and hit a triple. Then there was Rosalie who hit a double and got Alice home. Edward was up and hit a homer. Three to one and Esme didn't even get up yet. We were hoping she would stink no such luck. She hit a single.

_( After the baseball game back at the Cullen house JPOV)_

Damn it they beat us. 12 to 4. Wow. We were at the Platt house now. Carlisle has ordered pizza and everyone was talking. The mood around the room was happy and in most cases in love. Rosalie and Emmett were talking about cars. Esme and Carlisle were cuddling on the sofa. Edward and Bella were sitting hand and hand on the love seat. Alice and I were sitting on the floor listening to Slipknot. We were outsiders amongst a group of couples. Suddenly Alice frowned. I looked over at her. She shook her head and changed the song to love story by Taylor Swift. I looked at her. Did she like me?

** APOV**

I turned on Love Story By Taylor Swift to try to get Jasper to figure out I liked him. He seemed oblivious though. Oh well time for another plan. Edward smirked from his place on the loveseat. I flipped him off in my head. He frowned. Everyone was staying over for the night. We were camping out in the living room. Bella and Edward on the loveseat. Rosalie and Emmett on the floor. Me and Jazz on the big couch. We decided to go out to the movies. We all changed our outfits. Rosalie decided to dress me today so I couldn't get away with what I usually wear were her words. It was actually a nice night in forks. No need for jackets tonight. Rosalie chose a red top with black wings,black jeans,black heels, a red rose in her hair, and star earrings. Her red purse finished the outfit. For Bella she had a Blue blouse, black skinny jeans,black peep toe heels, a blue heart ring, and black pearls. Bella had a black coach to finish. My outfit was a black and white cheetah print shirt, black skinny jeans, a silver flower shaped ring,and diamond studs. I had a silver purse to finish the look. I put on some eye liner and lip gloss as we were going down the stairs. What I saw shocked me. Jasper was wearing a black button down and jeans. I didn't notice what the other boys were wearing. I was only focused on Jasper. I need to tell him I love him. Wow hold the phone do I really love him. I think so, no I know so. I'm in love with Jasper Whitlock. He smiled at me and I winked at him. Everyone else was oblivious to our exchange. We walked out and decided Jasper and I would take a car and since everyone rode together that is what they would do. We got into Jasper's car. He opened the door for me and then turned the car on. The movie theater was a half an hour away. We had plenty of time to talk. I cleared my throat and Jasper looked over at me. " Jazz can we talk" He looked at me questionably. " Sure Alice" I blushed and looked down at my hands. " Um well" I suddenly realized that we were in the movie theater parking lot. I said something I didn't mean to say. " Why are you so blind, I don't understand Jasper I'm in love with you for god's sake" As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. I opened the door and ran out not even bothering to close it. I ran into the theater and straight to the bathrooms. I didn't even notice Bella and Rosalie in there. They saw me and the tears that had formed in my eyes and Rosalie said" Who's ass am I kicking Al" I laughed with no humor. " I told Jasper I loved him" Bella and Rosalie looked at me wide eyed. I nodded. They smiled. " I knew it Bella you owe me 20 bucks" Bella grumbled and handed Rosalie 20 bucks. I frowned " You guys bet on me" I said They both nodded and Bella blushed. I smiled " Of course you did I believe it" Bella spoke up. " Alice he loves you too I'm his sister I know these things" Rosalie nodded agreeing with Bella. I looked at them both, my two best gal pals. " I'll talk to him sometime"

** JPOV**

I was jumping for joy she loved me. Suddenly she opened the door and ran. I called her name countless time. I got out of my car,locked it, and went to chase the love of my life. I got inside and she was nowhere to be found. I saw Edward and Emmett over at the game machines so I went over there. They glared at me as I got over there. " I just got a text from Rose, apparently Alice is in the bathroom crying her eyes out saying that you don't love her and she doesn't deserve love" I looked down and silently asked god why such an angel would think that.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV (Esme POV)

Alice. The poor girl has been through hell. She doesn't deserve this, No person does. Suddenly the door opened and there walked in Carlisle. He quickly walked over to me and hugged me, whispering reassuring words in my ears. " Esme Alice is going to be fine. She is only asleep because of the medication we gave her. She can even be released today. I think she has been under stress and that is what caused her to faint" I nodded my head but continued to cry. My baby girl would be okay. I spoke to the children my voice shaking slightly" Does anyone know what caused this" All eyes went to Jasper. " I do Miss. Platt, Alice told me she loved me and well I didn't respond. I think she took this as a bad sign and ran from me." I looked at Jasper and walked over to him. I gave him a reassuring hug. " Don't blame yourself Jasper, Alice has been through a lot and there could have been a number of things that caused this." He nodded as I walked back to Carlisle. Edward spoke up " Jasper if you leave Alice she will be distraught, depressed, and most of all she will think it was her fault. Don't do that to her" Jasper looked shocked to say the least. He was stuttering as he spoke to Edward. " How did you know that" Edward looked at all of the faces in the room before speaking " I have a special ability as does Alice. You and Bella as well. I can read minds. Alice is physic. Bella can block powers and use them against people. You can read and change emotions." I was shocked. What a gifted group of children we have here. I knew about Alice and Edward of course but not Jasper and Bella. Then I heard a gasp. Alice was awake. Jasper walked over to her and took her hand. " Alice I was so worried about you"

**JPOV**

She looked at me and blushed. " Why would you be worried about me"

I looked at her tears in my eyes " Because I love you darlin why else"

Her eyes went wide. " No you don't your just saying that" I shook my head.

" Alice I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you" She looked away.

"Esme I'm sorry for how bad I have treated you. You were just trying to help me adjust to this life" She smiled and nodded still crying. I looked over at Edward and Rosalie " I hope that when Esme adopts me we can act like siblings and friends" They nodded, Rosalie smiled, and Edward winked.

She turned to Emmett" I think you are going to make a great brother-in-law someday Emmett" He smiled and nodded to her. She turned to Bella.  
" Bella you are going to be a great friend." Alice and Bella shared a smile.

She turned to Carlisle " You are going to make a great step-adopted father someday Carlisle" Carlisle and Esme shared a look and both blushed. She finally brought her eyes back to me." I love you and I know even if you son;t like me back like that we can still be good friends besides you have great music on your ipod" I smiled and went over. I ducked my head down and placed my lips on hers lightly before settling on holding her hand. She looked up and smiled at me. She made me feel like the happiest man on Earth when she smiled like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

APOV

I just got out of the hospital. Esme was picking me up, saying that I couldn't drive. I didn't have my car here to begin with but whatever. Jasper was helping me walk even though I could. He probably just wanted to hold me. Jasper and I are almost a couple. He hasn't officially asked me yet and I hope he will soon. We got down to Esme's car and he opened the door for me.

Esme had a Silver Mercedes S500. A beautiful car, but not as good as my baby. Jasper opened my door and slid me in. Then he walked to the other side and opened it. We were both in the back as Carlisle was in the passenger seat. Esme wouldn't let anyone but her drive. Carlisle smiled at me and then took Esme's hand. We drove until we reached The Cullen house. I looked at Esme questionably. She smiled and said " Carlisle is going to be watching you, that's why you were let out of the hospital so early Al" I nodded sadness clear in my eyes. Carlisle looked over at me " I'll look after you Alice, I promise" I nodded and tried to smile but it felt forced and I'm sure that's what it looked. We all got out of the car and I was trying to hold back tears. Jasper opened the door for me and we walked into the beautiful home that belonged to the Cullen's. I smiled at Jasper as he led me up the stairs to the room I would be using as my own until Carlisle deemed me okay to go home. Jasper opened the door of the guest room. It was okay I guess. It was green and yellow all around. Jasper gave me a reassuring smile and left the room, mumbling something about privacy and love you. I looked down at the suitcase Esme had packed for me and sighed. I lied down on the bed and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**3 Hours later**

(Still APOV)

I was woken by a knock at the door. I mumbled come in and Bella came through the door. She smiled at me and said " Rosalie insists that she is dressing us until we die" I smiled. So Rosalie. I just noticed what Bella was wearing. A blue and black plaid shirt,denim shorts,and blue flip flops. I laughed and smiled at Bella. " I think we should listen to her"

Bella smiled at me " I agree" She came to sit on the bed with me.

" Alice you make my brother happy" I smiled and blushed. " I do?"

She nodded. "Yep" She picked up my suitcase. " Where did you get a Led Zeppelin suitcase" I smiled and said " Hot Topic" Her eyes went wide.

" Need to go there" I laughed. She got up and said " By the way dinner's ready" I laughed and got up to follow her. I got out of my room and someone's arms rapped around my waist. I smiled. " Hey Jazz" He laughed and smiled at me. " I can never surprise you damn it" I laughed at him.

" This wasn't in a vision honey who else would wrap their arms around my waist Carlisle or maybe Emmett" Emmett choose that second to walk down the hallway. " Damn it Jasper man I didn't want you to find out this way" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled. Jasper wasn't looking very happy though. He tightened his hold on my waist. Emmett walked away and I looked up at Jasper " Only you honey" He smiled and kissed my forehead. We walked down to dinner together. We got down to the dining room and Jasper pulled my chair out for me. I smiled and thanked him. He then went to his own seat right next to me. Carlisle came out of the kitchen and smiled at all of us " Esme was going to join us but she had to go to work,

how are you feeling Alice" I smiled and said " pretty good Carlisle" He nodded and said " that's good." Bella came out of the kitchen with a pan of eggplant in her hands. Yum! She went back into the kitchen and returned with a salad and some Italian bread. Everyone began grabbing food and putting it on their plates.

**After Dinner**

**JPOV**

I was helping Carlisle do dishes when he suddenly looked over at me.

" Jasper you can't hurt Alice. She is a very sensitive person. I had a chance to talk with Esme on our date the other day and Alice is fragile, she doesn't look like it but she is don't hurt her Jasper" I looked over at Carlisle and I couldn't even put what I was going to say to him back into words. " Carlisle I would never no could never hurt Alice. I love her Carlisle" He nodded and didn't say another word on the subject. We finished cleaning. We both walked into the living room and saw Alice and Emmett watching a movie on the television. I looked over and smiled. A horror. Alice didn't seen too keen on the idea of that certain movie type though. I smiled and joined her on the love seat. She smiled and her hand found mine. She would jump every time there was a surprise or a particularly scary part. Alice was shaking. I looked down at her face and she looked up at me. I smiled and she kissed my neck. When the movie was over Alice was on my lap. I laughed when I noticed. She looked at me and realized the position we were in and laughed as well. She got up and my arms felt empty. She motioned for me to follow her and we ended up in the Cullen Family Library. She settled down on the sofa and I sat next to her. I was happy just sitting there, but she had other ideas. She was particularly close and her face was just inches from mine. It didn't help that her top was pretty low-cut and there was lust just swimming in the air. I crashed my lips to hers and she responded fairly quickly. She was in the middle of doing something fairly interesting with her tongue when Bella walked in. I stopped kissing Alice and out of surprise at seeing Bella she fell off the couch and onto the floor with a whimper and a thud. Bella looked shocked to say the least and then she blushed. Such a Bella thing to do. She looked at Alice on the floor and said" Shit guys I'm so sorry I didn't know I just thought I left my book in here shit um bye" Alice waved from her place on the floor.

" Bye Bella" I helped Alice up and we resumed what we were doing. Out of the blue she stopped and I looked at her suspiciously. She got up and walked to one of the many book shelves in our library. She found a book that she deemed readable and went to sit on the love seat on the other side of the room. I walked over a whispered in her ear " Love you Ali" She smiled but continued to read. After 20 minutes of watching her read she put down the book. I smiled and she yawned. I laughed and she glared at me. " I'm going to bed I will see you in the morning" I walked up and gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled as she left the room. How lucky am I.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight sadly. =(

APOV

I was leaving today. I had fun with the Cullens, but I miss Esme,Edward and,Rosalie. Esme is coming to pick me up. She pulled into the drive way. Jasper opened the door for me and I stepped in the car. He placed a kiss on my head and closed the door. Esme one armed hugged me while holding Carlisle's hand. He shut her door as well. We were off, to my home. We drove in silence except for the soft murmur of the radio. We pulled up to my house. When we got inside I saw Edward smirk but continue to read his book. He is so weird sometimes. " I heard that Alice" Well Edward if you weren't listening to my thoughts you wouldn't hear comments about you. I thought to him. I smirked as he frowned. He deserved it. Esme decided it was time to intervene. " Children stop that. Alice you have been in the house for only about 2 minutes now" I nodded and stuck my tongue out at Edward. To that he flipped me off. Esme hit him in the back of the head. " Ow what was that for ?" She most likely thought the response because he hung his head in shame. I laughed and he glared. I took my suitcase and went up to my room. Boy did u miss this place. The comfy bed and the awesome love seat. My window seat with purple and black cushions. My computer desk with my purple laptop and sketch pad. My book self. Everything about this room screams me. I put the suitcase on my bed and looked in my walk in closet. All of my clothes were gone! They had been replaced with pinks, reds, yellows,oranges, and thankfully some purples. I didn't see much black though. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans that I had found in the black of one of the dressers. I found a cute I heart cupcakes t-shirt. I found a cute pair of black and pink converse. I threw my clothes on and went to go confront the demons that changed my closet AKA Rosalie and Esme. I walked downstairs, nearly on the last stair. Esme and Rose were sitting on the couch watching Project Runway.I figured Edward went to piano classes. I cleared my throat to alert them of my presence. They looked over and Rosalie frowned while starring at my outfit.

" Alice only you could find the few pieces of black clothing in your new closet" I glared at her. " Rose you and Esme had no right." Esme looked sad.

" Alice I had nothing to do with this. It was all Rosalie" I nodded and mumbled an apology. I looked Rose over. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue and white striped strappy shirt. She had on a pair of peep toe heels.

I looked over at Rose and noticed she was smiling. I rolled my eyes. I heard a thumping sound and realized there was a knock at the door. Alice jumped and Rose giggled. Alice glared and went to answer the door. She opened it and there stood Charles Evenson AKA Esme's abusive Ex husband. My jaw dropped as I fumbled for words. What was this man doing here. The man that hurt Esme. The first words that came out of my mouth were " What the fuck are you doing here" He smiled and said " Alice honey that is no way to talk to your uncle" I looked at him wide eyed. Just then I heard Esme's voice coming from the kitchen. " Alice dear who is it." I heard the phone ring and Esme's voice fill the room " Hi Carlisle honey, how was work. Oh I'm sorry honey you can't expect to save everyone. Oh I have to go I have a guest. Okay Love you too bye" She hung up the phone and entered the hallway. She stopped in her tracks as she saw who was at the door. " Ch-Charles wh-what are you d-doing here" She stuttered as he smiled. He pushed me aside and I hit the floor with a gasp. Rose entered the room. He smiled at her " Mmm you'll be good in bed. A feisty one Esme her never was isn't that right Esme"

Esme sobbed as he came right in front of her. " Hello Esme I've missed you"

He touched her cheek for a second. Then he slapped her. I gasped and got up from my place on the floor. " You ass wipe you don't touch my mother" Esme smiled in her tears. I actually called her mom. That made Charles mad.

" Alice this is none of your concern" He suddenly punched me and I felt the world fading. Suddenly everything went black.

JPOV

I was going to go talk to Carlisle when he walked into the living room. His coat was on. " I'm going to the Platt's anyone wish to join me." I rose from my space on the couch as did Emmett. Bella was at guitar practice. We got into Carlisle's car and he took off towards the Platt house. When we got to the house the door was wide open. Emmett and I looked at Carlisle worried. Esme never keeps the door open because of what happened with her ex-husband. We didn't know much about it, not even Carlisle. She liked to keep it a secret. He opened his door quietly and we followed him. We didn't shutting them. All I could think about was my Alice hurt. Or Esme the woman I have none for so little time but have grown fond of her as a mother figure. And Rosalie the girl who just started talking to me. I think of her as almost a sister now. What about Edward. I didn't see his car so he must have went out. We got to the front of the house. We walked inside the house and what I saw got me week at the knees. My Alice was laying in the hallway a swollen head and wrist. Most likely broken. I looked over at Carlisle who was looking over Esme. He had tears in his eyes. The sight over her shocked me. I looked over at Rosalie. She looked worse than Esme and Alice combined. She must have fought back. She has always been a fighter. I looked back at Alice and I noticed her face for the first time. It was starting to get purple and puffy. My angel was hurt and I'll be damned if the bastard who did this gets away.


	6. Chapter 6

** JPOV**

Carlisle called the ambulance and it was on its way. I sobbed as I looked at Alice. Carlisle told me not to pick her up because she has internal bleeding or a broken bone in her back. There was a knock on the door. Carlisle opened it and instantly became Dr. Cullen instead of dad or Carlisle.

He was ordering this and that. I saw someone carefully put a neck brace on the three ladies. My little pixie looked so fragile. I didn't know what to do. I needed time to think. I ran out the door. I heard Emmett shouting at me to come back. I stopped but only for moment. I heard him coming up behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around. Emmett lead me back to the house. I heard a whimper of pain as I walked in. Alice was on a stretcher. Her eyes were slightly open. Was she awake. I looked over at Emmett and he nodded. I walked over and took her tiny hand in mine. She looked over at me and half smiled but it was enough for me. I kissed her forehead. I walked with the stretcher to the ambulance. I was going to ride with her. The ambulances with Rosalie and Esme had already left. They were worse than Alice. Emmett went with Rosalie but Carlisle had to stay to talk to the police. When they got to the hospital they put they 3 girls in a room together. They put something in Alice's I.V. to make her sleep. She fell asleep quickly. I fell asleep shortly after.

**3 hours later **

I was startled awake by a cry. I looked over at the girls. Carlisle and Emmett were in the room. Carlisle pointed at Alice " She's been like that for at least an hour" There was a knock at the door. There came in Doctor Johnson. He smiled sadly at us. He looked at Carlisle. " Hello Doctor Cullen. Hello Jasper and Emmett." Emmett waved while looking at Rosalie and I nodded to him. Carlisle stood up and shook his hand. Doctor Johnson looked at me. "Well Jasper your leading lady doing okay for the extent of her injuries. She doesn't have a concussion which is good. A broken ankle, a few broken ribs, and a sprained wrist." I looked over at my Alice sadly almost in tears. " Is she in pain" I asked. He stared at me for a second before saying " No not really" I read his emotions. He was lie. Why would he lie to me. I looked at Carlisle and told him with my eyes that the man was lieing to me. He nodded understanding. " Well Doctor Johsnon her heart rate is very high. That could mean she is a large amount of pain that you are unaware of" Doctor Johnson looked down. He said " we couldn't give her pain medication" Suddenly the anger in the room had risen ten fold. Carlisle had risen from his chair.

"This little girl is in pain and you can't give her medication you better have a very good explanation now" He looked down at his shoes which he deemed very interesting. He finally looked up " I was told by doctor Evenson that they were not to have pain medication" Carlisle looked flabbergasted. " I have never heard of a Doctor Evenson" Doctor Johnson looked down. " He's new in emergency transferred from Ohio" Carlisle looked confused, something I had never seen before. " Why hasn't he come in yet" Doctor Johnson looked up. " I thought he was" Carlisle looked over to me. " Jasper have you seen anyone come in" I looked over to him.. " I wouldn't know Carlisle I was asleep" I suddenly felt very guilty. Alice whimpered again. I checked her emotions. She was in pain. It hurt me to read her. I looked over at Carlisle and nodded. He looked over at her, clearly upset, then turned to look at Esme. I saw a tear slide down Carlisle's cheek and I had to hide a gasp. Carlisle never cried. I mean never cried. I have never once seen him cry. He took Esme's hand. He stood like that for hours. Carlisle had never been in love either. I guess everything changed.


	7. Chapter 7

APOV

I opened my eyes carefully. I had a splitting headache. It hurt to breathe. My ankle was throbbing. Where was I, what happened? I moved my head to look around the room, that hurt a lot. I saw Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett. I tried to speak. " Ja Ja Jasper" He looked over at me. He looked worried. I tried to smile at him as he walked over to me. He took my hand. We looked at each other for a long time. He ducked his head down to kiss me. It hurt, but at the time it didn't matter. After a couple seconds I was finding it hard to breathe so I had to back away. I heard a knock on the door. Bella walked in with Edward in tow. I smiled at them. That hurt to. What the fuck everything hurt so much. I'm so confused, what happened? Edward came over to me and tried to hug me. I winced in pain. Mistake 1. He backed away hands up in surrender. I half smiled and laughed. He laughed with me. This was Edward and I. We were the weirdos. We smiled and I heard a laugh mixed with pain. I turned my head and saw Rosalie with a smiled on her face. Emmett walked over to her and took her hand. She blushed. Rosalie looked better than Esme and I. Rosalie only had a black eye and an arm cast. Esme had a broken leg, a wrist cast, and a boot on her other leg. I had a broken leg, my face was a little purple, and a wrist cast. Esme suddenly opened her eyes. She looked around frantically for a moment before her eyes rested on Carlisle. She smiled as her walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. She looked over at Rosalie and winked. She turned to me and blew me a kiss. I sent one back. Esme smiled and layed back down on the bed. She fell asleep. I felt my eyes getting heavier and soon I was fast asleep.

**Sorry for how short it is everyone**


End file.
